HUMPHRY the lone wolf
by Dead guardian
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so enjoy tittle tells you all
1. Chapter 1

Hopeyou **all enjoY**

Humphrey walk to winstons den to tell him that he's leaving the next five minutes of walking Humphrey finally made it to their den to see winston lying down winston looked up to Humphrey walking over to him Winston sir Humphrey said yes Humphrey what is it winston said well sir I wanted to tell you I'm leaving Humphrey said sad what winston said shocked but why well sir i.i.i I love your your daughter and I can't watch her Mary barf Humphrey said what NO WHAT DID YOU Just say winston said angry I am going to have to tell eve Humphrey felt fire build inside him before he lost it FINE TELL HER TELL ANYONE I DONT CARE IM LEAVING said a angry Humphrey and with that stomped out a angry Humphrey Humphrey then ran to the Train exactly when he made it the train he got **pined** to the ground fom a crying Kate Humphrey please don't leave I need you said a sad Kate yeah right Kate you don't need me you got Barth so Kate why don't you just go and suck his dick you bitch Humphrey said angry with that Humphrey turned around and just jumped into the train cart leaving a crying Kate in the background then fell asleep 4 hours later Humphrey woke with a thud to see that he was in Idaho so he quickly jumped out of the train 1 hour later of walking I finnaly found a 3 room den so I got that covered now got to find the water supply and food supply 10 minutes of walking Humphrey found a lake and a place to get food from now that that's done with I guess it's time to workout 3years later

Out walked out a muscular wolf with scars the muscalar wolf walked over to the lake and looked at himself in the reflection he was 4 times bigger than garth but with the same fun loving personality if you guys don't that the muscular wolf was Humphrey

Hi this is my first fanfic so Tell if I did Something wrong I'll see you guys later


	2. Hi Humphrey

Ha looks like this training has realy paid off said Humphrey i wonder if the western pack still knows what I look like?

Dosent matter

kates pov

Kate honey we have to move were out of food ok mum Kate said gather the pack! already have ok well go to sawtooth now let's go! We all went to the train tracks and waited for it to come after ages we saw it I picked up Lilly's kid lee and we all jumped onto the train

scene change

humphreys pov 298 299 300 woo alright let's get something to eat so I walked to the hunting grounds and found a caribou I crouched into the long grass tiptoeing to the Caribou holing my breath on the way once it exposed it's neck

Then I striked Its neck and killed it in a second ahh I nother wonderful catch I said then started carrying it back to my den once a was back I ate a quarter of the Caribou then dragged it to my leftover room were all my food is and had a rest

scene change

kates pov OK every one get ready to jump! I picked up lee Lilly's daughter and jumped so did everyone else ok everyone this is our new home hutch cando claws find a place where food is! Noah john find water! Everyone else make some dens!

scene change

humphrey pov

I hear leaves shaking and I see 3 wolfs who are you and what are you doing in my territory!? Umm I'm hutch and these 2 are claws and candy are pack just moved here were looking for food hutch said I'll give you 3 seconds to go before I kill you they all winced before running off ha guess they ran out of food because they have more wolfs to feed ha guess I might go visit them Humphrey said then started walking to their pack

scene change

kates pov hutch told me that they were threatened by a lone wolf so I told the pack to whatch out about the lone wolf after that a saw a wolf with scars and 4 times the size of garth that's him hutch cando and claws winced! I saw my dad come up and said hello my name is winston and what is it you want! Hi Winston I'm just visiting oh well if you want would you like to join the pack yeah sure I gues so but I'm still staying at my den ok but what's your name oh um my name is Henry ok Henry do you know where we can find some food? yeah sure about 10 minutes away from here down south ok thank you your welcome well I shall be going I said and went back to

my den and fell asleep

Next day I woke up grabbed a caribou and went to go work out while I was working out I saw Kate hutch cando Lilly garth winston and eve winston said Henry I want to know about your past um ok so Henry did you have a pack before you were a lone wolf I don't know if I should tell them or not I thought you know what I'll tell well winston I was in your pack before what everyone screamed! Your lying they all said? No I'm not its me Humphrey prove it Kate said ok i did the same melody me and Kate sang on the train I stopped and saw Kate crying! Before she jumped on me and kissed me passionately I returned the kiss Kate pulled away and started crying in my chest I was expecting eve to hit me but she didn't I looked to see everyone shocked! Everyone shook their head and said I can't believe it we thought you were dead everyone said

no I've been alive and here for the last 3 years I missed you Humphrey winston said realy Humphrey said shocked! Yeah they all said wow Humphrey said welcome back Humphrey they all said thanks then everyone left

but Kate stayed and said if she could sleep with him witch he said sure Kate laid next to him and they cuddled to together

next day Humphrey woke up to see someone beautiful cuddled up next to him I love you! Humphrey said Kate I love you to Kate said lovingly! Let's have something to eat I said ok so we had something to eat then we went to Kate's parents den to see if we could get married and they said yes so I went to get ready so did Kate then we got married and had kids.

the end


End file.
